


A Frog's Life

by Morwen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum tries to be helpful, Claudia turns her brother into a frog, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Soren is not amused, Viren is mostly amused
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Soren sollte es wirklich besser wissen, als den Zorn seiner Schwester herauszufordern...- Oder: Claudia hat genug von den Kommentaren ihres Bruders und verwandelt ihn in einen Frosch.





	A Frog's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia ist hier 9, Soren 11 und Callum 8 Jahre alt.

„Soren, es tut mir leid!“

Ein Schluchzen entrang sich Claudias Kehle und sie barg das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Das habe ich nicht gewollt, wirklich!“, stieß sie zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.

Der Frosch, der in ihrem Schoß saß, sah sie jedoch nur mit ausdruckslosen, blauen Augen an. Die Augenfarbe war das einzige, was er mit ihrem Bruder noch gemeinsam hatte.

„Du denkst, du bist sooooo toll, nur weil du zaubern kannst!“ Der unverhohlene Neid in Sorens Stimme hatte sie wütend gemacht. „Ich wette, ein bisschen Wind zu machen, wird alles sein, was du jemals können wirst!“

Mit all dem selbstgerechten Zorn, den sie mit ihren neun Jahren aufbringen konnte, hatte Claudia ihren Bruder am Ärmel gepackt und zum Flussufer vor den Toren der Burg geschleift. Der Plan war, ihn ein bisschen zu erschrecken, doch Soren hatte sich von der Riesenwelle, die sie erzeugt hatte, nicht sonderlich beeindruckt gezeigt und sich weiter über sie lustig gemacht.

„Wellen kann ich auch machen“, spottete er. „Gibt es irgendwas, wofür deine Magie tatsächlich _gut_ ist?“

In dem Moment hatte Claudia den Beschluss gefasst, den Zauberspruch auszuprobieren, auf den sie nur wenige Tage zuvor in einem der Bücher in der königlichen Bilbiothek gestoßen war. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hatte sie auf die Magie, die dem Wasser innewohnte, zugegriffen und die Worte ausgesprochen – und im nächsten Moment war Soren mit einem Aufschrei unter einem Berg seiner eigenen Kleidung verschwunden. Erschrocken hatte Claudia in den Sachen gewühlt, doch alles, was sie dabei fand, war der Frosch mit den blauen Augen gewesen, der ihren Blick vorwurfsvoll erwiderte.

Jetzt saß sie mit ihm auf einer Bank im Hof und weinte bitterlich. Ihr Vater würde ihr zweifellos den Kopf abreißen, wenn er sah, dass sie ihren großen Bruder verwandelt hatte.

„Deine oberste Pflicht ist es, mit deiner Gabe verantwortungsvoll umzugehen.“

Sie wusste nicht, wie oft er diese Worte zu ihr gesagt hatte. Und nun saß Soren auf ihrem Knie – grün und kalt und schleimig – und quakte hilflos vor sich hin. Wie sollte er so jemals ein Ritter werden, wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte...?

„Hey Claudia“, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Schniefend wischte sie die Tränen fort und sah zu Callum auf, der in diesem Moment zu ihr trat. Die Miene des jungen Prinzen waren voller Mitgefühl.

Sie wollte gerade eine Antwort geben, als Soren die Gelegenheit nutzte, um von ihrem Knie in ein nahegelegenes Wasserbecken zu springen.

Entsetzt schlug Claudia die Hände vor den Mund.

„ _Soren!_ “

Sie stürzte zu dem Becken hinüber, doch ihre Arme waren nicht lang genug, um ihren Bruder wieder einzufangen, und im nächsten Augenblick war er im Abflussrohr verschwunden.

„Soren?“, fragte Callum hinter ihr verwundert. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Frosch namens Soren hast.“

„Das war nicht nur ein Frosch!“, rief sie aufgebracht. „Das _war_ Soren!“

Sie senkte die Stimme ein wenig, als sie sah, dass die Erwachsenen auf dem Hof ihnen seltsame Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich habe meinen Bruder in einen Frosch verwandelt, Callum.“

Die Augen des Prinzen wurden rund.

„Du kannst andere Leute in Frösche verwandeln?“, stieß er aufgeregt hervor. „Das ist so cool!“

Claudia hielt einen Moment inne und ihre Wangen wurden rot. „Findest du?“

„Ja, absolut!“ Callum strahlte sie an.

Claudia erwiderte das Lächeln, doch dann wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie misslich ihre Lage war.

„Callum, wir müssen ihn wiederfinden! Soren kann doch nicht für immer ein Frosch bleiben!“

Doch der Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht? Ich mag ihn nicht, er ärgert mich ständig.“

„Er ist mein _Bruder_ , Callum!“, erwiderte Claudia entrüstet. „Stell dir vor, jemand würde dasselbe mit Ez machen!“

Das schien dem Prinzen einzuleuchten.

„Na schön“, meinte er. „Was sollen wir tun?“

Claudia überlegte kurz.

„Wir müssen ihn irgendwie aus dem Rohr herausbekommen.“

„Vielleicht mit Fliegen?“, schlug Callum vor. „Ich habe gehört, Frösche mögen Fliegen.“

„Und wo willst du auf die Schnelle Fliegen herbekommen?“, entgegnete Claudia.

Callum zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Na siehst du“, fuhr sie fort. „Ich glaube, wir sollten eher herausfinden, wo das Rohr hinführt, und auf der anderen Seite auf ihn warten.“

Sie machten sich auf den Weg.

 

Wie sich herausstellte, führten alle Wasserleitungen in ein Sammelbecken unter der Burg. Von dort aus floss das Wasser durch ein großes Rohr hinunter in den Fluss.

Hilflos sah Claudia auf das tiefe, runde Becken hinab.

„Bist du sicher, dass er noch hier ist?“, fragte Callum. „Er könnte auch schon längst unten im Fluss gelandet sein.“

Claudia ging in die Hocke. Callum hatte Recht. Ihr Bruder konnte mittlerweile überall sein. Vielleicht war er schon längst auf dem Weg zum Meer oder – noch schlimmer – von einem Wasservogel gefressen worden.

„Was habe ich nur getan“, schluchzte sie und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie. „Oh Soren, es tut mir so, so leid...!“

Der Prinz legte von hinten eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und für eine Weile saßen sie stumm so da.

Doch dann ließ sie ein lautes Quaken plötzlich wieder den Kopf heben.

Auf der anderen Seite des Beckens hockte ein Frosch und starrte sie an.

„Er sieht wirklich ein bisschen aus wie Soren“, meinte Callum nach einer Weile, und Claudia stieß ihm empört den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Fang ihn wieder ein!“, rief sie.

Gemeinsam verfolgten sie den Frosch den schmalen Gang entlang hinaus in den Hof. Soren war schnell, aber Claudia war schneller, und mit einem großen Sprung warf sie sich auf den Bauch und schloss ihre Hände um den Frosch.

„Hab ihn!“, rief sie triumphierend und erhob sich wieder. Ihr Kleid war völlig staubig und an den Knien zerschlissen, doch es war ihr egal. Sie hatte ihren Bruder wiedergefunden.

Sie setzten ihn in einer Schüssel mit Wasser und stülpten ein Sieb darüber, das sie aus der Küche gestohlen hatten.

„Was jetzt?“, fragte Callum.

Claudia zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Quak“, machte der Frosch beleidigt und warf ihnen einen scharfen Blick aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu.

Claudia blieb fast das Herz stehen.

„Das ist nicht Soren“, sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

„Quak“, bestätigte der Frosch.

 

Mit hängendem Kopf öffnete Claudia die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters.

Während sie sich die Treppe hinaufgequält hatte, hatte sie sich tausend Entschuldigungen zurechtgelegt, doch am Ende war ihr keine einzige eingefallen, mit der sie rechtfertigen konnte, was sie ihrem Bruder angetan hatte.

Umso überraschter war sie, die vertraute Gestalt von Soren zu erblicken, der zitternd auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch ihres Vaters saß, nackt bis auf die Decke, die um seine Schultern geschlungen war. Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Offenbar hatte die Wirkung des Zauberspruchs nach einer Weile von ganz allein nachgelassen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht weißt, was passiert ist?“, hörte sie die strenge Stimme ihres Vaters.

Soren schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war mit Claudia unten am Fluss ... und das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, mehrere Meilen stromabwärts nackt am Ufer aufzuwachen.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Mit einem Heißhunger auf Fliegen.“

„Ist das so“, entgegnete Viren. Er hob den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass seine Tochter eintrat. „Und was hast du dazu zu sagen, Claudia?“

Claudia erstarrte. Dies war ihre Chance, sich von ihrer Schuld freizusprechen und so zu tun, als hätte sie mit der ganzen Sachen nichts zu tun gehabt.

Doch ihr schlechtes Gewissen gewann schließlich.

„Ich habe Soren in einen Frosch verwandelt, Vater“, sagte sie kleinlaut.

Viren und ihr Bruder starrten sie an.

Doch während sich Sorens Gesicht vor Wut rot färbte, begann ihr Vater nur lauthals zu lachen.

„Oh Claudia!“, rief er aus und stand auf, um seine Tochter in die Arme zu nehmen. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich!“

„Aber sie hat mich in einen _Frosch_ verwandelt, Vater!“, rief Soren erzürnt aus.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, sie hatte ihre Gründe dafür“, erwiderte Viren nur und bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem langen, bohrenden Blick. „Ist es nicht so?“

Soren ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ja, Vater.“

„Gut. Dann hoffe ich, du hast deine Lektion gelernt.“

Soren nickte nur wortlos.

„Und du, Claudia“, wandte Viren sich dann an seine Tochter, „du weißt nun, wieso ich dir immer predige, verantwortungsvoll mit deiner Gabe umzugehen. Bitte sieh in Zukunft davon ab, deinen Bruder zu verwandeln. Du magst einen Vorteil haben, den er nicht hat, aber Soren ist Familie, und du wirst deine Kräfte nie, niemals wieder gegen ihn einsetzen. Hast du mich verstanden?“

„Ja, Vater“, wisperte sie.

„Sehr gut. Dann habe ich zu dieser Sache nichts weiter zu sagen.“

Mit diesen Worten setzte Viren sie wieder ab.

„Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte, der König erwartet mich.“

Er nickte seinen Kindern noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Bevor Soren auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, rannte Claudia auf ihn zu und schlang die Arm um ihn.

„Es tut mir so, so, so leid, Soren“, schluchzte sie. „Es kommt nie wieder vor!“

Was auch immer ihr Bruder hatte sagen wollen – nachdem er ihre Worte gehört hatte, schien er es sich anders zu überlegen.

„Schon okay“, erwiderte er und strich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare. „Ich hätte dich nicht ärgern sollen, Claudia. Tut mir leid, dass ich diese Dinge zu dir gesagt habe. Ich glaube... ich glaube, ich war einfach nur neidisch auf dein Talent.“

Sie schenkte ihm ein tränennasses Lächeln.

„Du bist der beste große Bruder, den ich mir wünschen könnte“, sagte sie. „Worauf musst du da neidisch sein...?“

Soren starrte sie lange an, doch dann lächelte er plötzlich und schloss sie seinerseits in die Arme, um sie an sich zu drücken.

 

Es sollte zwei Tage dauern, bis Sorens Heißhunger auf Fliegen endlich wieder nachließ, und falls Claudia mit einer Fliegenklatsche durch die Burg rannte, um ihren Bruder mit Nachschub zu versorgen, dann war das eine Sache, die nur sie beide etwas anging.


End file.
